1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a method of manufacturing the array substrate, a display panel having the array substrate, and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of enhancing a viewing angle and an aperture ratio, a method of manufacturing the array substrate, a display panel having the array substrate, and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device has a narrower viewing angle than that of a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display device. In order to widen the viewing angle, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode LCD device, a multi-domain first sub vertical alignment (“MVA”) mode LCD device, an in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode LCD device, etc. have been developed recently.
The PVA mode LCD device includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer positioned there between and having liquid crystal molecules arranged vertically with respect to the upper and lower substrates. According to the PVA mode LCD device, the pixel electrodes on the lower substrate and the common electrode on the upper substrate include an opening pattern. Viewing angle is widened due to fringe fields generated by the pixel electrodes and the common electrode.